


welcome home

by murakamism



Series: that (un)conventional teen romance [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murakamism/pseuds/murakamism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What the fuck, Eren.” Levi muttered, his voice muffled. He tried to turn his head but a very heavy teenager was currently pinning him against the bed, sprawled over his back. The side of Levi’s face was pressed against the mattress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	welcome home

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to get this disgusting fluff out of my system. please enjoy.

Levi carefully made his way into Eren’s bedroom, noting with disdain some dust that had gathered on the boy’s desk. At least the dirty laundry usually piled up on the floor was gone. Eren had called him over the day after he’d returned from a month-long trip with his family, but it was Mikasa who opened the door and let him in.

What a greeting.

All right, no, he was not sulking. He really wasn’t.

Levi stood over Eren’s bed, wondering if it was clean enough to sit on. There weren’t any crumbs or stains, so that was a good start.

He supposed there wasn’t much he could do now but wait...

“Levi!”         

Before Levi could whip his head towards the source of the voice, he could already hear footsteps. There was a blur and something slammed into his back with enough force to send both of them toppling over into the bed.

“What the fuck, Eren.” Levi muttered, his voice muffled. He tried to turn his head but a very heavy teenager was currently pinning him against the bed, sprawled over his back. The side of Levi’s face was pressed against the mattress.

Eren laughed, his breath tickling the back of Levi’s neck.

“I missed you,” he said softly, nuzzling his nose into Levi’s hair. Eren was heavy and warm and irritating and whatever he was doing felt really _weird_ , yet something akin to happiness still bubbled up in Levi’s chest, and he grumbled something incoherent out of sheer embarrassment.

He was too nice to this younger boy, honestly.

“Even though you spent almost every waking moment texting me on your vacation?” Levi teased, lifting his head to look up at the one that was currently whining on top of him. Eren huffed, but he curled his legs around Levi’s.

“It’s different. I haven’t seen you in person.”

“Well, I don’t know how you can see me _now_ , considering you’re trying to crush me.”

“Is that how you greet me after I return? Maybe I will crush you. And then find someone else.”

“You’re such a charmer, Eren.”

The brunette pressed a kiss against Levi’s cheekbone and smiled. It was a sight that Levi didn’t realize he had sorely missed. It was really difficult to get a good look at his boyfriend from his position, and suddenly Levi wanted to see him more than anything. The urge hit him so violently that he couldn’t do anything but try to act on it.

“C’mon, get off,” he grumbled, kicking against Eren’s legs. The brunette unwrapped himself from Levi and rolled aside for a short while.

Levi stretched out his arms and lay down on his side, supporting himself with an elbow. He faced Eren, and found that the taller boy was grinning at him with his bright eyes practically gleaming.

Don’t look at me like that, Levi wanted to say, when all he meant was _look at me like that forever_.

Well, that was brutally honest and cheesy as fuck.

He ran a hand through his hair, half-heartedly trying to fix it.

“How was the trip back?” he asked. His voice was still monotonous, but Eren only continued beaming.

“Boring, but we survived.”

“Good.” Levi said. Eren cocked his head to the side and went closer, wrapping himself around the dark-haired teenager once more. Levi didn’t complain.

Eren was always so handsy, but that was part of who he was, and Levi was honestly pretty okay with it, especially if they were just alone.

They faced each other. Levi felt the brunette’s legs on top of his own, and he flattened down Eren’s hair. Of course, it only sprung back up as soon as he removed his hand, but it was soft and Eren obviously enjoyed the motion anyway.

“What did you do while I was gone?” Eren asked.

“Same old shit.”

“Did you kill anyone?”

“Not yet.”

“Aww, but if you do you’ll call me to ask for help with hiding the body, right?”

Levi pushed him away gently, without any real force, because Eren’s overly-sweet tone and wide grin was pissing him off.

Except not really.

“What makes you think I’d need help with hiding a dead body?” Levi asked, his tone monotonous. He raised a single brow. It only made Eren snort in laughter.

“Okay, Levi. Give me _one_ tip on hiding a dead body.” Eren said incredulously, trying to egg him on. It wasn’t the kind of thing you were supposed to do with Levi, but the older teenager knew that Eren never meant harm, never meant to hurt him, and loved him for who he was, which was why Levi humored him just like he did.

And if this was somehow inspired by the fact that he hadn’t seen Eren in a month, well, who had to know?

“Would you prefer a tip or a demonstration?” Levi asked instead, matching Eren’s wide stare with his own steely eyes. He knew he looked and sounded intimidating, but Eren only beamed without any traces of fear.

“I thought you said you hadn’t killed anyone yet?”

Levi snorted. “That was a threat.”

“Really?”

“It was a joke.”

“Ooh, I totally didn’t catch that but I really like it! You making jokes, I mean. Jokes that aren’t related to poop.”

At this, Levi sat up, narrowing his eyes. “Considering you laugh at my shit jokes—“

“I kinda missed your shit jokes,” Eren interrupted. He sat up as well, holding his hands up in surrender. They stared at each other, trying not to break eye contact.

Levi snorted.

“Then you have an awful sense of humor,” he said. Eren gasped.

“Wait, no, you distracted me and made me lose the staring contest, damn it—“

“I missed you too.” Levi interrupted quietly. Eren was acting like an idiot again, going off about stupid things. Levi leaned forward and sighed, capturing Eren’s gaze with his own.

Eren swallowed, looking almost trapped. It was really cute, actually.

“You—“ Levi began to say.

Before he could continue, Eren had kissed him.

Oh.

Yeah, Levi really missed that too.

He kissed Eren back gladly, curling his fingers around the brunette’s collar. Eren gasped at a particularly hard swipe of Levi’s tongue, and the noise only encouraged Levi to continue.

“Hey, dickwipe, you ready to get your ass kicked at Super Smash Bros—oh, fuck, uh...”

It wasn’t even the sound of the door slamming that alerted them, but rather Jean’s yelling.

The moment Levi died he knew he would go to hell for what he was about to do.

He turned away, a hand still gripping Eren’s hip possessively, and narrowed his eyes at the intruder. Jean practically leaped backwards into the air as soon as he spotted Levi, and yes, Levi felt a twinge of pride at his reaction.

“Okay, I’ll just... wait until... you’re done...” He practically ran backwards, slamming his knee into a bookshelf with a grunt.

Levi snorted. He felt Eren curl up next to him. The brunette was sticking his tongue out at Jean.

“Are they fucking in there?” was Mikasa’s yell from outside, probably to Jean. Jean only spluttered, failing to form any words.

“Yes!” Levi cried out, pulling Eren closer next to him.

“No!” Eren yelled afterwards, louder and almost panicked. He tried to elbow Levi sharply in the side, but the older student only dodged.

Something that sounded like muffled laughter from outside filtered into the room.

Jean took that opportunity to bolt out of the room before Levi could skin him alive, probably, and slammed the door shut behind him with a loud bang.

Eren finally managed to shove his boyfriend in the side. Levi barely budged, but he lifted his hand to cover up a snicker.

“Great, Mikasa probably thinks we’re having sex now.” Eren groaned, falling backwards onto the mattress.

“Who gives a shit?”

“You don’t know my sister.”

“Hm.” Levi leaned down to kiss him on the forehead. “You didn’t tell me you had friends coming over. Should I come back later?”

“Ah, yeah, sorry I forgot about Jean...” Eren tugged at Levi’s sleeve. “No, just stay here. I’m sure you could beat him at any game of your choice. Besides, he’ll probably try to impress Mikasa even though she’s better than me at, like, everything.”

Levi raised a brow.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few more minutes. Soon enough, though, Eren sighed.

“Do you want to do something?” He asked.

Levi shrugged.

“Let’s go downstairs and see if they’re hogging the TV.”

Eren sat up and swung his legs over the side of his bed, beckoning Levi to approach. Levi huffed and slid out of bed as well, and they bumped hips as soon as they stood on the floor.

Eren snickered and shoved his shoulder against Levi’s as well. Levi’s eyes glistened and he returned the gesture, although with more force, and Eren laughed out loud as he almost slipped and toppled over.

Levi rolled his eyes, pulling his boyfriend up by his shirt.

“Aw, my knight in shining armor,” Eren cooed, putting a hand over his chest. Levi released his grip on his shirt.

The brunette said something else that made Levi want to either chuckle or roll his eyes, so he decided to be quiet instead. Well, it didn’t matter what he did, because Eren was humming happily beside him again.

And yeah, Jean was hogging the TV, but considering he and Eren were currently fighting over something Levi couldn’t keep track of, that meant it was free, right?

Right.

Well, whatever.

The (surprisingly clean) remote was Levi’s now.

Not bad.


End file.
